


Damian VS Santa Claus

by DemigodVigilante



Category: Bat Family - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Possessive Damian Wayne, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodVigilante/pseuds/DemigodVigilante
Summary: Damian learns about Santa Claus, the molesting, evil criminal that not even Batman has managed to catch. Now he is determined to save Grayson and bring Claus down once and for all. Throughout all this, Jason is laughing.Based on and inspired by pupeez4eva's "I Saw Grayson Kissing Santa Claus" on fanfiction.net and archiveofourown.org!
Comments: 58
Kudos: 145





	1. The teacher fails at her job.

I OWN NOTHING.

Third-person POV

Damian has never heard of this 'Santa Claus' until now. From what he has been told, Claus sneaks into innocent peoples' homes, leaving behind supposed gifts for the children. But that's not all. Damian has also heard stories about Claus kissing (that's right, KISSING) mothers and fathers during the night while he believes children are sleeping. How no one thought to catch this molesting, evil criminal was beyond him.

It was supposed to be a normal, boring school day. One where Damian would be forced to work with the imbeciles around him. Unfortunately, the teacher had other plans.

"Okay students. Today we will be writing letters to Santa Claus so that he can grant your wishes!" She exclaimed in excitement. Immediately, most of the students started celebrating. Damian was very confused, not that he would ever show it.

"Who is this Claus you speak of?" He asked in a monotone. Many gasps echoed around the room.

"You've never heard of Santa Claus?!" One of the kids cried out.

The teacher tried her best to calm everybody down. "Santa Claus is a jolly old man who enjoys delivering toys to all good boys and girls!" She explained. "Once every year, on Christmas eve, he would come down your chimney and leave presents underneath your Christmas tree!"

Damian stared at her incredulously. "Why has no one arrested this man for trespassing?!" He asked, mind already coming up with horrible reasons.

The teacher tried her best not to yell. "Sweetie, Santa Claus is a good man. He isn't a criminal!" She said.

"Obviously, he has you under some kind of mind control, forcing you to brainwash the children as well." Damian spat, venom dripping off his voice. No matter, I will ask Grayson to assist me in catching him. He thought. Though he would forever deny it, he loved the idea of working with Dick again.

Dick POV

I walked into my apartment, shutting the door behind me. Quickly, I flipped over the kitchen counter and put away my groceries.

"Grayson!" I heard someone yell.

"Yes Dami?" I said, turning to face him. His visits had become more frequent and I enjoyed every one of them. He scowled at the nickname I gave him, but I knew that he secretly loved it.

"I require your assistance in catching a new criminal. Apparently, he has been able to avoid arrest for multiple years and has the ability to travel the whole world in one night." He explained.

"I would love to help you Baby Bird! Do you know who the criminal is?" I asked, happy that he was asking me for help.

"Santa Claus." At that moment, it took me every ounce of self control Batman had taught me to stop myself from screaming. I took large deep breaths.

"Dami, Santa isn't a villain, he-" Damian looked at me in horror.

"Not you too Grayson!" He wailed.

"What-?" He shoved me aside and pelted for the door.

"I swear to you Grayson! I will save you from that fiend!" He called, before disappearing. I never felt so confused in my life.

Third-person POV

Damian had never felt this much hate in a long time. No one that messed with Grayson and could be allowed to get away with it. NO ONE. As he ran, he thought about who else he should see for help.

Only one person came to mind:

Jason Todd. AKA Red Hood.


	2. Jason fails as a brother.

Third Person POV

Damian was having a bad day. First, he was having trouble tracking down Santa Claus. Second, he found out that Santa was mind controlling Grayson. Third, Todd was laughing at him. Laughing. It took all of Damian's self control and some scolding from the little voice in his head (which sounded suspiciously like Grayson) to avoid obliterating Jason right where he stood.

It hadn't taken much effort to gather information on Santa. All it took was a little web searching and asking around. It was almost like Santa was doing this to make him feel defeat. Mocking him with the fact that he had brainwashed the world to think of him as some sort of hero. It was unacceptable. 

After his visit to Grayson as a civilan, Damian rode back to the manor feeling miserable and angry. Dressed up as Robin, he then used the Bat Computer to track down Red Hood so that they could have a talk.

Todd was insufferable, Damian wondered what Grayson saw in him that made him worthy of loving. When Jason finally stopped laughing and looked at him again, he was sure that he was only going to be mocked further.

"You're right, Santa is a criminal. I've heard of him around these parts." He said, and though Damian couldn't see it, he was smiling evilly under his hood.

Jason POV

I was having the best day of my life. When demon brat showed up claiming Santa was a villain, it had taken all of my self control not to fall off the building laughing. Santa?! I mean come on!

I took deep breaths, trying to get myself to stop laughing. I couldn't mess up this golden opportunity. There were way too many beautiful good times that could come out of it.

"You're right, Santa is a criminal. I've heard of him around these parts." I said, smiling evilly underneath the hood.

"Tt. I suppose you are not completely worthless Todd. Tell me, do you know of Claus's plan?" He asked, barely able to hide his excitement.

Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Think about all the good pranks to pull with this.

"Yup. I even managed to get some intel on how he's going to go through with it." I said, putting all the conviction I could muster into my voice.

"Witnesses have stated that other than trespassing, Santa tries to molest parents. Obviously, he is going to go after Grayson." The demon stated.

"Dick? What's he got to do with this?" I asked, curious to know more. The demon simply raised an eyebrow.

Don't kill him. Don't kill him. A voice (which sounded suspiciously like Dick's) stated in my mind.

"Tt. Even Drake sees it. He is like the mother in this 'family'. And Santa would be an idiot if he thinks he can get better than Grayson." He explained.

"True." Dick was a very handsome guy, his personality made him one of the few tolerable members in the family, and also a favorite brother. "Now listen. I've heard stories about a prison he has in the North Pole. Every year, he searches for the perfect victim and if he finds one, he kidnaps them and drags them off to his lair." My plan was almost complete.

"W-what?" Damian stuttered, skin paling considerably. Huh. Who knew he could do that?

"I think I know a way to save him. But you have to listen very carefully." I whispered.

This was going to be so fun!


	3. Bruce needs an aspirin.

Third Person POV

Bruce was having a bad day.

Alfred was out of town, visiting his niece in England. Tim drank too many cups of coffee and passed out halfway through the day. And to top it all off, Damian was missing.

That's right. Missing.

Bruce could already feel his headache coming along.

Sighing, he walked down the stairs to the batcave, stopping when he reached the end of the stairwell.

Why am I doing this? He asked himself.

Because Damian is family! And family never leave each other behind! Another voice echoed in his head. It sounded painfully like Dick. Only he would quote a Disney movie in front of Batman/Bruce Wayne.

As he continued his trek to the batcomputer, Bruce thought about his family.

First came Alfred, the posh English butler who acted like a father-figure to him (and a grandfather to his sons). The older man always seemed to know where to be and what the family needed.

Next came Dick, the loving (maybe a bit too much), caring, optimistic, overprotective mother hen. He acted like the glue of the family, and was always there for everybody.

Then Jason. The boy (man now) was like the black sheep of the family, always removed and breaking rules (not that no one else broke rules either). Bruce knew that Jason still seeked love and that he still cared about his family.

Fourth was Tim, the smart, cunning, coffee addict, work-aholic brother who lacked way too much sleep. Bruce made a mental note to talk to Dick about this issue later.

And lastly, came Damian. The blood son and well trained assassin. Bruce still blamed himself for Damian's lack of childhood, but tried to make up for it by being there now.

Bruce gave a soft chuckle, even though his family was dysfunctional, he still loved them.

Oh no. Now he was sounding like Dick!

His footsteps echoed around the cave as he approached the batcomputer. "Call Nightwing." He said in a monotone.

"What's up B?" An enthusiastic voice replied after a few seconds.

"Damian's missing." He stated, steeling himself for the worst.

"WHAT?!" There it was. Mama Bird coming out to play. "How long?!" He asked, trying to calm himself down.

"One hour." He said simply.

"And you didn't think to call me?!" Nightwing screeched.

"He was last seen on the rooftop with Red Hood." Batman continued, voice remaining even.

Almost as if it had never been turned on, the communicator went off.

"I need an aspirin..." Bruce told himself as he sunk into the large chair in front of the computer.


	4. Dick has no idea what's going on.

Third person POV

"Robin!" Nightwing screams into the night while swinging from rooftop to rooftop.

"Robin!" He calls again.

"Rob-!" Nightwing cuts himself off as he sees Robin pulling himself out of a window.

"What is it Nightwing?" Robin asks stiffly.

Nightwing didn't reply. Instead, he rushed up towards Damian with his arms spread for a hug.

"Baby bat! I was so worried about you!" He cries into Robin's chest, muffling his words.

Damian scoffs. "Tt. I was only gone for an hour."

"But you didn't tell anyone where you were going and you didn't answer my calls and-" Nightwing starts only to be cut off by Damian's hand.

"I am old enough to care of myself Gra-Nightwing." He states.

Nightwing doesn't say anything and continues hugging Damian.

Damian wanted nothing more than to tell Grayson everything but he knew he could not. For his beloved brother was under the mind control of the cruel Santa Claus.

"I'm sorry for this Nightwing." He whispers into his brother's ear.

"Sorry for wha-Mf!" Nightwing gasps as a cloth covers his mouth.

Immediately, he starts struggling but it was too late. His struggles began to cease and the light faded from his eyes.

The last thing he saw was Damian bringing out a rope to tie him up before the darkness swamped over him.

When Dick woke up, he found himself lying down a bed in his apartment.

"Dami?" He called.

There was no reply.

Dick swore as he tried to get up.

Almost as soon as he moved, his head started spinning. Damian must have sedated him with Chloroform.

He groaned as he forced himself to get up, reaching toward his communicator.

"Bruce?" He slurred into the device. "Are you there?"

Again, there was no reply.

"Tim?" He tried.

Why wasn't anyone answering him?

"Jason?" He asked helplessly.

"Jesus what happened to you?" Came his brother's voice.

Dick wanted to cry right there and then.

"Jaybird! Something's wrong with Damian! First he comes into my kitchen then storms off, then when I was out looking for him, he sedated me!" Dick sobbed.

"Hang on, I'm on my way."

Everything was going according to plan.


	5. Tim questions his sanity

Third Person POV

It had officially been 10 minutes since Damian had returned, 20 minutes since Tim had last heard from Dick, and 30 minutes since Bruce had retreated back into the batcave. Tim sighed as he walked through the manor. The only sounds he could hear were the floorboards creaking and his loud breathing.

Tim didn't know whether he was paranoid, crazy, overly possessive (Not as bad as Damian. NEVER as bad as Damian), or all three but he felt the overwhelming urge to search for Dick.

Reaching up towards his comn, he tried to contact Nightwing. "N? Are you there?" He asked.

The other end remained silent.

Tim knew immediately that something was wrong. Nightwing almost always responded to his calls.

Turning around and running down the hall, Tim didn't notice the figure sneaking out the window into the darkness of the night. 

\- Somewhere in Bludhaven -

Dick continued sobbing into his younger brother's arms, crying a river of tears. Jason sat on his bed, holding him awkwardly as he patted his back.

Jason almost felt guilty.

Almost.

He had completed the first step of his plan, which was to separate Dick from the rest of the bats.

It was time to initiate step two.

"Dick." He whispered. "It's okay."

Dick nodded, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

"What should we do Jaybird?" He croaked.

Dick was having a very bad night. Not to mention his head was still pounding.

"You should stay hidden." Jason said in his most convincing voice. "You know how Damian has a weird obsession with you."

Dick made a choking noise.

"I could never do that to Damian!" He exclaimed.

"It's for the best." Jason stated in a firm tone while trying not to laugh.

Dick was about to say something else when a dart hit his neck.

Man! What was it with people and trying to sedate him?!

"Nice work Arsenal." Red Hood said, nodding to the archer who climbed in through the window.

"No problem!" His friend laughed. "When you told me about this prank, I knew I would do anything to make it happen!"

Jason only smirked as he handed his unconscious brother to him.

"Hurry up before the demon arrives."


	6. Damian wants revenge- lot's of it.

Surprise update, because I felt nice today!

Third Person POV

Damian wanted to kill something. Preferably something in the shape of Drake, releasing high pitched screams as he stabbed it.

Damian also wanted to smash his head into the wall for his foolishness. But, y'know, priorities.

He had taken the efforts to sneak out of the manor, travel from one city to another, AND break into his brother's apartment, only to find that said brother was missing!

Damian searched everywhere around the apartment. He had taken extra care when mixing the sedative. This made it nearly impossible for Dick to escape in the state he was in.

So where the FUDGE NUGGETS was Dick?!

As he paced from room to room in panic, his eye caught something. Something red.

He edged closer cautiously, katanna ready if necessary.

He took a deep breath, reaching slowly towards it.

It was a red hat. Soft and floppy. At the bottom was white fuzz, in it was written two initials.

S.C.

Santa Claus.

Damian let out a furious battle cry.

How dare that man steal HIS Grayson! How dare he even lay a finger on him!

Damian was going to kill him slowly when he found him. Then he was going to put a tracker in Dick so that he could keep him under close watch for the rest of his life.

\- Somewhere else in Bludhaven -

Red Hood was cackling with his partner in crime, as the two watched their sleeping victim with close eyes.

"What's the next step?" Arsenal managed to choke out before laughing again.

Jason took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down (and failing miserably).

"I'm going to pay the bats a visit!" He roared with a smile that would put even the Joker to shame.

And so the duo continued like this while poor Dick sat tied up in a chair in front of them.

\- Gotham -

Tim raced down into the batcave, his mask lenses wide with panic.

"B!" He screeched.

"What is it?" Batman asked, turning around to face his son.

"Dick's in trouble! I KNOW he is!" The third Robin screamed. 

"Calm down." Batman stated in his monotone. Secretly, he was panicking on the inside as well.

What kind of a parent was he?

Not a very good one apparently.


	7. Bruce gets another headache.

Sorry for the late update!

Third Person POV

To say Bruce was suspicious would be an understatement.

After Tim had explained the situation with Dick, the two of them had gone looking for Damian, only to find that he was missing as well.

Currently, the duo was standing in the batcave, trying to tap into the signal of the hidden trackers.

"What should we do?" Tim asked, eyes wide.

Bruce didn't answer.

"Bruce, what are we going to do?!" Tim asked, voice rising with panic.

Bruce remained silent, walking over to the batcomputer and putting in some more codes.

Tim walked over and stared at the screen.

"Wait a second-" Tim said, staring at the coordinates.

"Dick's tracker has been disabled." Bruce cut in, not looking away from the screen. "And Damian's in his apartment."

It was Tim's turn to be silent.

Thinking fast, Bruce tapped into Jason's tracker, trying to get a fix on his second son.

"Jason's tracker has been disabled as well." He stated in a monotone, though Tim could sense his anger and panic.

"He must have found it and cut it out." Tim mumbled, mostly to himself.

"We need to go find Damian." Bruce ordered, slipping on his cowl.

"You will do no such thing." Came another voice from the shadows.

Bruce mentally kicked himself for not noticing sooner. He must be getting old.

Damian stepped into the light with a scowl on his face.

"I came down here to analyse this evidence." He said, fidgeting with something behind him.

"What evidence?" Tim asked, trying to peek.

"Tt. I do not require your assistance Drake. Leave and let the real detectives handle this." Damian snarled.

Tim rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed Demon. I'm more of a detective then you would ever be. Even your dear old grandpa said so." He responded.

Damian made an inhuman growling noise, stepping forward with his hand twitching toward his weapon.

"Enough." Bruce cut in. "Tim will be staying, and that's final."

"See I'm-" Tim started.

"But if I catch either of you fighting, you're both grounded from patrol for a week." Bruce continued.

Both boys instantly froze and settled to glare at each other instead.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, I'd like to speak to Damian." A fourth voice announced.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Bruce moaned, feeling a migraine coming.

It was at that moment he saw the Santa hat.

It was also at that moment, that all hell broke loose.

Forget the aspirin.

Bruce needed to go on a vacation.


	8. Alfred, the immortal butler god.

Third person POV

Roy sat on a chair, fiddling with his bow.

After Jason had left, he resorted to watching Dick. Unfortunately for him, watching someone who was unconscious wasn't the funnest of tasks.

He sat in total silence, internally willing Dick to open his eyes and make things a little more interesting.

After a couple more minutes, he gave up. Wally 's patience was rubbing off on him.

He was about to consider ditching his watch duties when he finally heard a groan.

"Roy?" Dick asked, blinking his unfocused eyes at the archer

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Roy responded, keeping his voice low so that he wouldn't make the headache worse.

"What am I doing here?" Dick slurred, coming back to awareness. "Why am I tied up?"

Roy shrugged, not really knowing how to respond.

Suddenly, Dick's eyes widened and he started struggling.

"You! You're the one who shot the dart."

"Um..." He said intelligibly, not knowing how to respond.

"Where's Jason? I bet he's in on this too!" Dick ranted. "Why does everyone always try to kidnap me?"

"Um..." Roy repeated.

"Roy, why?" Dick looked at him with his clear, blue eyes.

Roy panicked.

On instinct, he shot another dart, hitting Dick in the arm.

Dick made a moaning sound, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Roy couldn't help but recognize the look of betrayal in his eyes before he fainted. He could already feel the guilt building in his stomach.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

\- Back in Gotham -

Bruce's eyes widened at the sight of the hat. Apparently, Tim saw it too.

"Why are you holding that?" He questioned, pointing behind Damian's back. He was genuinely confused.

"It's evidence! I found it at the spot Dick went missing!" Damian growled back.

"You KNEW Dick was missing and didn't think to tell the rest of us?!" Tim exploded.

"Stop. Please?" Bruce mumbled, putting a hand to his head as the headache came along.

"Like those two would actually stop at this point Old Man." Jason said, seemingly amused.

"Jason." Bruce groaned. "What did you do to Dick?"

"Me?" Jason mock gasped, faking a look of hurt."He's the most tolerable out of all of you. I would never harm him!"

"Jason." Bruce growled.

"Bruce." Jason replied, staring back calmly.

Echoes of fighting bounced around in the background.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Tim yelled, bo staff out.

"I don't need to tell you, Drake!" Damian spat back, unsheathing his katanna.

A cough ran out around the cave.

It was Alfred.

Everyone immediately stopped fighting and turned to stare at the butler.

"I do believe that Master Jason is here for a reason?" He inquired.

"I'm only here to talk to the Demon." Jason shrugged, earning himself a glare from everyone else.

"Very well then." The grandfather figure nodded. "You may do that while the others look for Master Dick."

With that, everyone dispersed, knowing better than to disobey Alfred.

"I swear." Tim muttered under his breath. "Alfred is some sort of god!"

Bruce just nodded, sending a grateful look to the butler before continuing the search.


	9. Here's another filler chapter!

Third person POV

Jason was guilty.

Guilty of not enjoying this enough!

He honestly couldn't believe his luck! Here he was, standing in front of his clueless little brother, who believed that Santa was a villain!

"What is the meaning of this Todd?" Damian asked in a low voice. "You and I both know we need father's help."

Jason was glad he had planned for this.

"Everyone is under mind control. It's just us who aren't." Jason explained, hoping Damian would take the bait.

"Then how are we going to find Di- Grayson?!" Damian stuttered, clearly getting more stressed.

"I'll do the searching. It's clear you won't be able to since it would make Bruce and Tim suspicious." Jason continued, ignoring the demon's protests.

"But Grayson is my brother as well!" Damian ranted quietly. "I can not abandon him like this!"

Jason sighed. Dick was starting to rub off on this child.

"It's the best way to do this! Or do you want to get caught as well?" Jason threatened.

Damian paused, thinking it over before nodding hesitantly.

"Fine. But if you find him, I expect you to contact me immediately." The demon declared.

Jason smiled.

"Of course." He answered.

With that final statement, the two brothers returned to the center of the cave and exchanged farewells.

\- Meanwhile with Bruce and Tim -

"Bruce have you noticed that Damian has been acting strange?" Tim asked, facing his adoptive father.

Actually, Bruce had noticed. He had seen it the moment Damian returned from school.

"Yes." He finally replied, not looking away from the computer screen.

"And?" Tim said expectantly.

Bruce heaved another sigh. "I haven't been able to place why yet."

Tim looked away worriedly, buried in his thoughts.

In all honesty, Bruce had no idea what to do. When it came to parenting, he was nearly clueless.

Quickly, he made a mental note to talk to Alfred about this later on.

\- Somewhere in Bludhaven -

Jason grinned as he crawled into his base.

He was having the time of his life!

"Jason!" Roy exclaimed, walking up to him.

Immediately, Jason knew something was wrong.

"What did you do this time?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Um..." Roy said hesitantly. "I may have hit Dick with another dart?"

Jason facepalmed.


	10. Change of plans

Um. Hi guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, and I''m really sorry about that. I don't want to pester you with excuses since it won't really help anything. Anyway, now that it's summer, I should be able to update my stories more often.

Enjoy the chapter!

Third Person POV

To say Jason was annoyed would be an understatement.

"That wasn't part of the plan!" He growled, pacing around.

"You never told me what the plan was!" Roy responded, trying to defend himself.

"We were supposed to wait until Dick woke up! Then we would 'torture' him and record his screams!" Jason yelled, throwing his arms in the air as he continued to pace.

Roy knew that Jason would never actually torture Dick. When he said torture, he meant tickling him. Apparently, the golden boy was very ticklish.

"We could wait?" Roy offered.

Jason stopped to stare at his friend, debating with himself.

"Fine." He sighed. "Change of plans, looks like this is going to take longer than expected."

\- Back to Damian -

Damian was not in a good mood.

Looking across the cave, he observed the two detectives as they ran an analysis on the Santa hat.

That despicable Santa hat.

Damian wanted so badly to march over to it, burn it until it was nothing more than a pile of ash, then proceed to sprinkle its remains in the stupid Claus's face.

So it was safe to say that he hated that hat.

"There isn't anything suspicious about this hat." Tim sighed, standing up and sending a glare towards Damian.

Damian released a growl.

"Clearly, you haven't searched hard enough!" He fumed, stomping over to the table and looking through the results.

True to Tim's words, all results showed that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the hat.

"Damn this hat!" Damian screeched, bringing out a knife to slice it to shreds.

However, before he could, someone kicked the weapon out of his hands.

"That is enough!" Bruce ordered. "Clearly, you are not taking this well. Go to bed, we shall discuss things in the morning." He continued, leaving no room for negotiation.

Fuming, Damian made his way out of the Batcave and up to his room.

"Stupid Santa. Stupid hat." He muttered under his breath.

Slamming the door shut, he walked up to his katanna and began slicing it through the air.

As he continued cursing the 'jolly old fat man' his eyes caught a shiny object sitting on his bed.

Getting into a defensive stance, he scanned the room for any signs of an intruder, coming up blank once he had. Walking forward, he used the tip of his sword to pick it up, squinting when he realized that there were words on it.

"Santa was here?!" He read out loud.


	11. Trying something new.

Third Person POV

T'was a silent night and all was still.

Except for the screaming, loud and shrill.

Tim was sitting inside the cave.

The lighting was dark, but he still stood brave.

Unholy yelling filled the air.

As the demon spawn cursed and pulled at his hair.

"I'll get that darn Claus if it's the last thing I'll do!"

"Go to sleep Damian, you're bedtime's past due."

And so, there was madness, this isn't something new.

"What did you expect?" I asked, as chaos ensued.

\- The poem ends here -

Tim groaned as he heard Bruce scolding Damian. Sometimes, he couldn't understand what was wrong with his messed up family.

But, as Dick said, they were his family and he cared for them anyway.

Except for the demon. Yeah, they didn't really like each other.

The third Robin racked his brain for an explanation for the current situation. Apparently, Dick was missing. That much was obvious. But there were also the facts that Jason had dropped by earlier only to talk to the demon and leave. And the fact that Damian was going nuts over some Santa hat which they had run tests on multiple times.

Tim was very confused. And that was a fact.

\- With Damian -

Damian needed a new plan.

Clearly, only he could rescue Grayson and free his family from the evil clutches of Claus.

Oh, and also Drake, but he didn't really matter.

What could he do in this situation?

Clearly, the evidence was going to be no help in tracking down the villain and he couldn't rely on anyone other than Todd for information.

Could he even rely on Todd?

Damian shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts. Of course he could trust Todd.

Though he would never admit it, he was scared. His most trusted partner, his brother, was stolen from under his nose. Inside, he knew that if Todd proves to be under the control of Claus, he would be left alone to deal with the situation. He didn't want that.

There was no information on the villain in the database. And Damian was at his wits end. He absolutely refused to just sit around and rely on Todd for everything. 

What could he do?

Suddenly, an idea hit him.

Damian grinned madly as a new determination drove itself through his veins.

He would make sure that Santa paid dearly.

As he said before, no one that messed with Grayson could get away with it.

He was going to hit Santa right in the heart.

Damian was making a trip to the North Pole.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the poem! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Late update (again, sorry 'bout that), but new chapter!

Third Person POV

Bruce was not brooding! He was only deep in thought!

So deep, that he had to lock himself up in the batcave.

Alone.

In the corner.

Hunched over.

Frowning like it was the end of the world.

No, he wasn't brooding at all.

...

Okay! Maybe he was brooding, just a little bit.

After dismissing Tim to his bedroom (which took quite a lot of effort due to his struggling), Bruce decided to contemplate on the recent events.

He couldn't help but wonder how Dick went missing. Sure, the man could be a little dense at times and a little too trusting in others, but his skills were undeniable. Though he was not as good of a detective as Tim or as well trained as Damian, his experience in the field alone should have been enough to avoid a situation like this.

For some odd reason, he had a nagging feeling that over half the mess he was in now was because of Jason. The boy had always been a troublemaker and loved to mess with the rest of the family (excluding Alfred, because nobody is allowed to mess with Alfred). Bruce knew that the idea of Jason kidnapping Dick to mess with everyone else was very plausible though that didn't explain Damian's behavior.

Bruce hunched over even more, wrapping his cape around him like a blanket.

Whatever the reason was, Bruce was sure it would mean hell for him.

\- Somewhere in Metropolis City -

John didn't know what he was doing.

It was a late night and he was supposed to be in bed.

But, where was he now?

Stuck on an abandoned building, staring at Damian.

What was even worse was that neither of his parents knew that he had snuck out!

So it was reasonable to say that he was a little more than annoyed right now.

"What could you possibly want from me right now." John yawned, blinking his eyes sleepily.

"I need your help on a case." Damian spat out.

John's eye widened in surprise. Damian had never been one to so openly ask for help.

Immediately, he took a step back and got into a defensive stance.

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend!" He growled, trying to look threatening.

Damian merely rolled his eyes.

"This is no time for games Superboy." He explained, pulling out a bag. "Nightwing has been compromised."

"What?" John asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You heard me." Damian replied impatiently. "This is no time for games."

Opening the package, he found a single Christmas ornament snuggled inside.

"What?" He repeated again.


	13. John gets involved and everything goes to hell.

There will be a song in this chapter. In case you didn't know, I don't own it. 

Third Person POV

"Have you ever heard of Santa Claus?" Damian whispered in a hushed tone.

"The old fat guy that climbs down the chimney to give you presents?" John questioned. "Yeah, my parents have told me about him."

Damian cursed under his breath. "It seems Superman has been compromised as well."

John stared at him for a moment with wide eyes, unable to comprehend the sentence.

"What do you mean?!" He burst out, extremely confused. "What's going on?"

"Not so loud!" Damian hissed, glancing around the rooftop for any eavesdroppers. "He could be watching us!"

"You mean Santa Claus?" John asked, starting to panic.

"Yes!" Damian replied, getting annoyed.

John was stayed silent for a moment.

"It all makes sense now!" He said, eyes going even wider.

"I knew you were to smart for mind control!" Damian declared proudly. "Todd was wrong when he said not to trust anyone!"

John was mumbling now. Spewing conspiracy theories all over the place.

"Damian, I think I have some proof." John stated, pulling out a phone.

"Why'd you bring that?" Damian asked, tilting his head to the side.

John smiled sheepishly. "I brought it to call my parents later. I kinda snuck out without telling them."

Damian rolled his eyes for the second time that night. Of course John would do that. He was the boy scout's son after all.

Quickly, John typed in the passcode and found what he was looking for.

"There was a song released on December 14, 1970" He explained. "I think the lyrics have some kind of hidden meaning in them!".

Damian nodded. Perhaps this song was written by previous victims.

You better watch out

Damian scoffed. He already knew this.

You better not cry

This probably meant not to show weakness.

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

Damian took this as a message from the previous victim. They were probably trying to dissuade others from taking on the villain.

Santa Claus is coming to town

This was probably another warning.

He's making a list  
And checking it twice;

What was the list for? Was the old man creating a list of victims?

Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice

Did this mean he was looking for those who knew his secret and were outside of his control?

Santa Claus is coming to town  
He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake

What a creep! He probably stalked his victims.

He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake!

Damian scowled this time. There was no way he was going to be nice to the man who brainwashed his brother.

Oh! You better watch out!  
You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town

Damian growled as the song came to a close.

"You were right!" Damian said, turning to John.

Said person smiled with pride, before frowning again.

"Do you think the elves are his slaves?" He asked, angry.

Damian stayed silent, unsure of how to answer. To be honest, they probably were. No one in the right mind would work with such a monster unless they were forced.

"Most likely." Damian replied.

"He probably abuses the reindeer as well." John growled.

Damian could barely stomach the idea of elf slaves, mind control, and kidnapping. Animal abuse was where it crossed the line.

"I'm going to kill him." He whispered.

"Wait what?!" John exclaimed, turning to face his friend.

"I'm going to gut him like a fish and feed him his own organs." Damian continued, ignoring his friend.

"What about your dad's rule?!" John asked, panicking again.

"I am going to kill him!" Damian roared.

Damian. What did we say about killing? A voice chastised in his head.

Damn his stupid head voice to hell! Damian thought.

Oh. So you're gonna pull a Jason? Real smart. This time, a new voice responded. It sounded suspiciously like Tim's.

The rest of the night was filled with Damian's screeching and John's panicking.


	14. The North Pole. End of sentence.

Third Person POV

John was tired. John was hungry. And John was bored.

He had gotten home late, many hours past his usual bed time. He was then woken up a few hours later, only to find out that he was late for school. Finally, when he had arrived, he found out that the teacher had planned a pop quiz for that specific school day.

So it was safe to say that when Damian arrived, he was in a considerably bad mood.

"Any day now, Kent."

Which brings us to our current situation.

After being released from his classes, John was hoping to grab a bite from the cafeteria since he had missed lunch because of the quiz. However, Damian had arrived just before he entered to bring him to the North Pole.

"Can I at least eat first?" John groaned.

"You can eat on the way." Damian said curtly, before turning around and heading off campus to where he had hidden his vehicle.

John groaned again and began trudging after his friend.

As he walked down the hallway, he passed a girl who smiled sympathetically at him.

"John, right?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, not really sure what was happening.

"I'm Susan from your English class." The girl explained, grabbing hold of his hand and shaking it. "You look extremely tired. Is there any way I can help?"

"No, but thanks for asking." John yawned, feeling even sleepier.

The girl stared at him for a moment before nodding and heading off in the opposite direction.

After what felt like hours of agonizing twists and turns, John finally arrived in front of Damian.

"What took you so long?" Damian growled, growing impatient.

His only response was a yawn.

Rolling his eyes, Damian opened the door to the jet and shoved John inside.

"This is no time for games." He said simply, sliding into the front seat. And though he looked indifferent, he was growing more and more concerned for his friends health.

If John were still aware of his surroundings, he would have teased Damian over that fact. Unfortunately, he had passed out from lack of sleep the moment he entered the vehicle.

Damian looked at him one last time before turning back to the windshield and twisting the key.

\- Back in Gotham -

Bruce had not slept.

Not even a few seconds.

This hadn't affected him much, but he had to admit, he was a little tired.

After sending Damian and Tim to school, he had retreated back into the cave for more research.

Unknown to the two boys, he had placed trackers in their bags, drinks, and clothes during the previous night.

Bruce refused to lose anymore of his children, paranoia pushing him to use every precaution.

Typing quickly on his computer, Bruce opened up the program and checked the location of each tracker.

Everything seemed to be in order until Bruce checked Damian's last tracker.

It was impossible to surprise the Batman. Everyone knew that.

So when Bruce's eyes widened in an inaudible gasp, it was very possible that the world was ending.

Damian's tracker was in the middle of the Arctic Ocean, heading towards the North Pole.


	15. Roy has a crisis.

Third Person POV

Jason had changed his plan.

He had gone back to the drawing board and written it a hundred times over.

Formulating a plan completely fool proof and unpredictable.

Its complexity and vivid details alone would have been enough to deter anyone. Not even Tim would be able to decipher its genius in time.

So when Jason saw that the Batjet was missing from its spot in the cave, he knew exactly what to do.

That's right. His plan was so masterminded that it could help him prepare for any possible scenario.

What was his plan you may ask?

Well...it's actually quite simple.

The plan was to trash all plans and do improv.

"Roy, I need to go somewhere for a while." He yelled over his shoulder. "Are you okay on your own?"

"Um...Maybe?" Came the reply.

This answer was good enough for Jason.

"Okay, I'm out!" And with that, Roy was left alone.

By now, Dick had already woken up and was mumbling things under his breath.

"Roy, what are you doing?" He questioned.

Roy didn't answer.

Dick huffed in annoyance. "At least give me something to eat. I'm starving."

This time, there was an answer.

"You're probably going to escape while my back is turned." Roy pointed out.

Dick pouted.

The pair stayed like this for a while, staring at each other. Blue piercing into blue.

"My face is itchy."

Silence.

"My back aches."

Tense silence.

"My throat feels sore."

Roy's eye twitched.

Dick smiled, smugly, opening his mouth in a slow motion.

Roy glared at him in warning.

"I'm hungry."

"Will you shut up?!"

\- Back to John and Damian -

John jerked awake as the jet landed roughly on a sheet of ice.

"We're here." Came Damian's serious tone.

John stared at his friend, lack of sleep evidently slowing his thought process.

Damian sighed, pointing out a window.

"We're at the North Pole, Kent." He said as if this were common knowledge.

John blinked.

"How did we get here so quickly?" He asked, confused.

"Father has made it so that every vehicle he owned could travel at the highest speeds possible." Damian stated with a hint of pride.

"Oh." John said, his brain finally waking up. "Okay."

Damian turned around, grabbing a bag from the cockpit.

"Change." He ordered, throwing it at his sleepy partner.

Without his usual reflexes, the bag hit John square in the face.

It seemed that John was not going to have a good day.


	16. The plot thickens.

Third Person POV

The day was both long and painful for everybody.

The white snow shone blindingly under the harsh sunlight, making it almost impossible to see. The cold climate was gnawing at everyone's skin despite the many extra layers they wore. The North Pole spared no one from its wrath, making the trip as horrible as it could for everybody.

As Robin and Superboy trekked the through snowy terrain, Batman and Red Hood scoured the environment looking for Damian.

Poor, poor John was still sleep deprived and unaware of his surroundings.

There was also the fact that no one knew he was missing.

Before leaving school, Damian had made sure to hack the clinic's Email, sending a notice to the teacher saying that John had gone home. After that, he then proceeded to make sure that Lois and Clark wouldn't be home until late at night.

It had been quite a quick and simple process, really.

Moving on, Damian checked through his gadget to see if there was any sign of a factory nearby. Narrowing his eyes when he came up empty.

"Superboy." He ordered, turning to his companion. "Can you detect Claus with your super hearing?"

John blinked his eyes a few times, brain not processing the words.

Damian stared back, impatient. "Well?"

"There." John replied pointing in a random direction.

Damian glanced skeptically at the wall of ice John had pointed at.

Taking out a scanner, he ran a test with some samples from the ice and had come up with the conclusion that John was correct. It had detected recent damage in the pieces, indicating that someone had been there before.

He nodded in approval and took John's hand, dragging him through the snow.

"What kind of noise did you hear?" Damian asked.

"Easter Bunny." John replied.

Taking this statement seriously, Damian started theorizing about certain possibilities that lead to this conclusion.

Mumbling under his breath, he continued his way along the frozen wall.

Meanwhile, Batman was starting to regret wearing so much black. It didn't feel right to wander around while being so easy to spot.

Changing into more suitable wear, he then left the Batjet to follow the signals he had gotten from the tracker on Damian.

"Why did he come here?" Batman wondered to himself.

Continuing his way along the frosty terrain, Batman saw that he wasn't alone.

A fresh set of footprints were ingrained in the snow, leading off to a random location.

Going with his gut, Batman followed them, hoping to whatever god was up there that the owner wasn't hostile.


	17. The awaited confrontation (not).

Third Person POV

Jason was starting to question his new plan.

The steps seemed easy enough to follow on the way here, but now that he was going through with them, he realized it was a lot harder than he thought.

During his flight on a jet (which he may or may not have stolen), Jason had thought up a improv plan to follow through with. Originally, he had intended to find Damian and bring him back without tipping the boy off on his plans.

However, after pondering the plan for a while, he realized that it was wishful thinking. Batman had probably placed tracers on both Damian and Tim to take extra precautions.

"Darn Bat Paranoia." He grumbled under his breath.

When Jason had arrived at the glaciers, he landed the plane somewhere hidden and began his search for Damian.

The task proved itself harder to accomplish than originally thought as minutes turned into hours and he still hadn't found the young Robin.

Where could the little brat be hiding?

As Jason continued walking past a large form of ice for what seemed to be the fifth time, he heard a noise.

At first, he didn't feel alarmed. It was probably just some animal stalking him from behind.

A few more seconds after dismissing the thought, he heard the noise again. This time however, was different.

The sound was more distinct, sounding like footsteps. They also sounded a lot closer.

Someone was following him, and it wasn't an animal.

Jason turned his head slightly, trying to check behind him without alerting the pursuer.

There was no one there.

Jason's eyes narrowed suspiciously under the hood.

He continued walking on much higher alert. His hand twitching towards the gun at his side.

Not yet. He thought.

Suddenly, a knife flew past his face.

Or not. Jason added as an afterthought.

Pulling out his gun, he shot at the patch of ice he had detected the noise from with deadly precision.

The banging noise echoed across the vast landscape as a body collapsed.

He had hit his target.


	18. Corpses and snoring.

Third Person POV

Roy was as good as dead.

He was practically a walking corpse now.

A mutilated body, so filled with lead, you could use him as a pencil.

Killed.

Murdered.

Dead.

Roy fumed from his perch, wondering how many bullets would pierce him before he died.

Somehow, Dick had managed to annoy him enough to convince him to leave the room for a few seconds.

Somehow, those few seconds were enough to help Dick escape without any of his usual hidden gadgets.

Somehow-

Roy stopped for a moment.

He blinked a few times.

Was it just him, or was Roy starting to sound like a villain?

Roy paused for a few seconds.

He really needed to stop thinking like that.

Getting up, he continued his search for the escaped "hostage".

\- Meanwhile in the North Pole -

Jason peered over towards his fallen victim, eyes widening in surprise.

"Wha-" He began, only to be cut off by another voice.

"Kent!" Damian yelled, sounding uncharacteristically concerned. "Can you hear me?"

The Robin rushed to his fallen friend, shaking him gently and scouring his body for wounds.

John groaned, yawning a bit before turning over.

"He's fine." A much deeper voice replied. "Bulletproof skin, remember?"

The two boys looked up to see Batman step out from the shadows.

"Mind explaining why the three of you decided it was a good idea to come to the North Pole?" He asked in his usual monotone.

Damian's eyes narrowed in distrust.

"There is no need for you to know that, father." He spat.

Bruce stared at him a moment before looking to Jason.

"Don't expect an answer from me either, old man." He said, shrugging nonchalantly.

The air was filled with tense silence as the three bats glared at each other with challenging gazes. 

John groaned, wiggling a little before settling back into the position he was in before.

All three pairs of eyes swiveled to look at him. The tension soon turning into awkwardness.

"Red Hood, carry Superboy to the jet." Batman ordered, turning around. "We'll continue this discussion later, when he is returned home."

Jason grumbled as he hefted John up on his shoulder, only to be silenced by two glares.

...

Ha! You thought someone was getting shot didn't you? Don't worry (too much), that probably won't happen in this fanfiction.

Bye!


	19. Who's boss?

Finally! An update!

Sorry it took so long, classes have started again and I have less time to do other things. Anyway, hopefully my schedule won't be too affected and I can still post chapters in a somewhat consistent way.

On with the story!

Third person POV

When Alfred had returned home, he expected things to be relatively the same.

Of course, some things would be misplaced, and there would be a little chaos.

This is what Alfred expected.

What Alfred didn't expect was for the chaos to have escalated so quickly in such little time.

To be honest, he was almost impressed.

Almost.

Alfred had seen many things during his lifetime. Many of them came from the fact that Bruce was Batman.

So when the Bats came home with an unconscious John, all covered in snow, Alfred didn't even bat an eyelash.

He simply stood patiently and watched as the trio quickly exited the batjet with John in tow.

"I assume that I must call Master John's parents to alert them of his location?" Alfred asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

Bruce sighed, pulling down his hood. "Yes." He replied, sending a subtle glare at both Jason and Damian.

Jason then stuck up his middle finger while Damian simply glared back.

Alfred glanced one more time at John who was thrown over Jason's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Master Jason." He said, shifting his gaze over to said person. "Perhaps you should put the poor boy down and get some rest yourself.".

The butler then turned to Damian.

"Master Damian, I suggest you get prepared for sleep as well."

Damian grumbled in response, but after a stern glare from Alfred he mumbled in agreement.

"That applies to you too, Master Bruce."

Bruce opened his mouth in protest, only to shut it after being the victim of another one of Alfred's glares.

It was clear who the real boss was here.

\- Metropolis City -

Dick walked through the busy streets of Metropolis.

Before arriving, he had shed all of his uniform and changed into civilian clothes. After doing so, he used some of his pocket cash and to a ride to Metropolis using a train.

He had left his phone back at Jason's place so they couldn't track him and was currently looking for John. Dick was convinced that Damian was being forced to do something. What other explanation could there be for their previous encounter?

If Dick could reach John, he could question him on noticing any strange behavior, and maybe even identifying a suspect.

All he needed to do was reach the Kent's apartment without being caught by Roy or Jason.

Easy, right?


	20. Bruce finally knows what the hell is going on.

Third Person POV

Bruce didn't want to go to sleep.

How could he?

There were so many reasons to stay awake, but somehow, Alfred had convinced him to go to bed.

Of course, no one could disobey Alfred, however Bruce still found himself wishing he had the ability to.

Why one Earth would Bruce want to go to sleep right now? 

Bruce glanced over his shoulder and glared at the despicable object.

The bed simply sat there, still, unmoving.

Taunting.

It's silk white sheets glowed dimly underneath the lights. Illuminated in the way one would think of a ghost.

Bruce stomped over to the sinister piece of furniture from his previous position near the closets.

"This is all your fault." He grumbled, kicking the bed gently in the side.

He then huffed and sat down on top of it.

What was he supposed to do now?

\- Elsewhere in Wayne Manor -

Damian was angry.

Obviously, this wasn't something new as he had been enraged many times by his 'brothers' in the past.

But, this feeling was new. It wasn't the same one he felt when he had been pranked by Drake. It wasn't the same one he felt when Todd had been teasing him. It wasn't even similar to the rage he felt when Bruce looked down on him, disapointed.

No, this feeling was something else.

It flowed through his veins, pumping adrenaline throughout his body.

He wanted to rip that stupid Claus's head off and feed it to his wife. He wanted to slice through each and every one of Claus's limbs slowly, laughing as he screamed. Damian would then resurrect the old man and do it again, and again, and again.

For he deserved a fate worse than death.

All Damian needed to do was find him.

\- With Jason -

Jason wasn't phased when he heard the knocking at his bedroom door.

He strode confidently across the room, moving so he wouldn't bump into his bed.

In all honesty, the area was pretty empty. Since whatever belongings and furniture he had previously owned had been moved out.

The door made a creaking noise as he opened it, light seeping in from the hallways.

Outside, stood Bruce, a large frown on his face.

In his left hand, was a Christmas ornament. In his right, a Santa hat.

Jason was screwed.

-

Did you know the letters in Santa can also spell Satan?


	21. We're all screwed.

It has come to the author's attention that their updating skills aren't very good. The author apologizes for that, and hopes to do better in the future.

Hopefully, the author will be able to update on a somewhat weekly basis each weekend, and please the audience.

\- Author (Please don't kill me)

Third person POV

Jason was screwed.

Not necessarily dead, but screwed.

Very, very, screwed.

Why, you may ask, is he so screwed?

It was actually pretty obvious.

During his night sulking, Bruce realized something very important.

Something vital to his actions in the future, and damaging to his self esteem.

He was an idiot.

No only that, but he was stupid too.

How he had not connected Damian's strange behavior, Jason's suspicious actions, and Dick's disappearance sooner, he would never know.

Perhaps it was time to install a stronger coffee machine in the Batcave.

After this sudden conclusion, Bruce then proceeded to gather the evidence and march to Jason's room with a vengeance.

A very, very, strong vengeance.

\- Back to where we left off -

Jason wasn't sure what to feel about the situation.

On one hand, he was about to get the longest lecture in his life. Followed by a potential painful death from his younger brother.

On the other, the sight of Bruce holding both the Santa hat and ornament was quite hilarious.

So he opted to try (and fail) and conceal his emotions behind a serious frown.

To Bruce, it looked more like the expression of a child caught mid-prank.

In a way, that was the situation.

Bruce frowned a bit further, unhappy with Jason's reaction.

He didn't look guilty at all.

"Do you need anything old man?" Jason asked, stifled laughter betraying his poker face.

Bruce sighed.

"Explain." He said, forcefully shoving the items forward toward his son.

"Explain what?" Jason questioned, batting his eyelashes to feign innocence.

Bruce's glare intensified.

"Jason." He warned.

"Ahem."

The air around them seemed to drop a degree.

Jason's face twisted into one of horror.

Bruce's eyes widened in fear.

Perhaps Jason was not the only one who was screwed.

\- Somewhere in Metropolis -

It was supposed to be easy.

Key word: supposed.

Apparently, this would be a lot harder than expected.

A few blocks back, Dick had spotted Roy swinging from the roofs.

Not only was Dick being pursued, but John wasn't home either!

"What?!"

Which brings us to our current situation.

The other Kent's had arrived home only a few minutes ago, receiving a phone call.

From the information Dick had gathered, John was at Wayne manor.

Therefore, not in Metropolis.

Knowing the relationship between John and his brother, Dick could assume what had probably happened.

After drawing this conclusion, Dick walked to an old, almost empty local library, where he then hacked into one of the computers and pulled up security footage from John's school.

LOADING...

Unfortunately, old computers weren't the fastest devices out there.


	22. The successful and not-so-successful conversations.

Third Person POV

Dick had finally managed to operate the device.

The slow, enraging, aggravating device.

He had watched the grainy screen play the same security footage over, and over, and over until he finally managed to have a general idea of what was going on.

It was a long and painful process, but he had managed to overcome it!

"Um...Can I help you?"

And now Dick was here.

Lucky enough for him, Damian was in so much of a rush that he had forgotten to check and delete the security footage of his arrival at John's school.

Of course, Damian was smart enough to avoid all cameras and single out a specific spot to pick up John. To the untrained eye, it would be impossible to figure out exactly what happened.

Dick was far from untrained.

Quickly, he had pieced together most of the story, basing his theory on John's sudden disappearance from the entire campus, and looking at his most recent interactions.

"Susan, right?"

"That's me."

"Can you tell me what happened the last time you saw John? My brother is his friend and he's been a bit concerned over him."

"Sure!" The girl replied.

To any normal person, she would have seemed completely calm and collected.

To Dick, she looked on the verge of freaking out.

It was only natural, after all, you don't always get to see Dick Grayson show up at your house unannounced.

"And that's pretty much it." The girl finished.

"Thank you so much for your help!" Dick smiled.

"No problem!" Susan said. "I hope this information helps you, I wasn't aware John was that sick."

"Don't worry too much about it." Dick reassured her. "His parents said it was nothing serious and I just came to make sure."

"Y'know, you're a pretty good brother." She stated. "You came all this way to ease the stress of your younger sibling."

It was Dick's turn to internally freak out.

\- Wayne Manor -

Bruce regretted everything.

Jason didn't regret anything, but looking at Alfred's stern expression had him reconsider his life choices.

Damian refused to feel any regret, for this was all Santa's doing, not his.

Tim had no idea what was going on.

The third Robin seemed to be going through a lot of confusion as of late.

Alfred stared at them with a glare strong enough to deter Darkseid.

"Care to explain Master Bruce?" He prompted, raising an eyebrow.

Jason almost snickered as he watched his adoptive father stumble over his own words.

Batman, the World's Greatest Detective, Caped Crusader, Dark Knight was scared.

Scared of his own butler.

Under different circumstances, Jason would have burst into tears of joy.

Tim watched as his brother failed again to suppress his glee and received yet another glare from Alfred.

"This conversation is going nowhere." Damian scowled. "I'm going back to bed."

Alfred shifted his gaze.

"Would you like to explain your behavior Master Damian?"

Said bat opened his mouth in a snarky reply.

The words died in his mouth immediately.

Tim sighed.

What did he do to deserve such a fate?


	23. More confusion...Yay...

Third Person POV

"You're under mind control, Grayson! I need to do this to protect you!" Damian yelled desperately holding a katana up to Tim's neck.

"No I'm not, You're the one under mind control!" Dick retaliated, gripping harder to Damian's katana and trying to yank it away.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?!" Tim screeched from between them, eyes widening at the blade near his throat.

"Watch your tongue, Drake. Pennyworth isn't bluffing about washing your mouth with soap." Damian spat, still tugging against Dick.

"I second that. The soap tasted horrible." Jason called from the other side of the batcave, and away from the argument.

Bruce watched as they argued, stepping forward to try and diffuse the situation.

"Don't." Alfred stated in a calm tone, blocking Bruce with his arm. "They need to get this out of their systems."

Bruce looked at him with a confused expression, eyebrows scrunched up and mouth open in silent question.

"Watch." Alfred said, turning back to the fight.

To understand this situation, we should probably move back a little.

A taxi pulled up to a sidewalk, its headlights illuminating the curb. The only source of light other than the street lamps. It was night, and there were little to no citizens on the street, Everyone sensible hiding in hopes of avoiding the high crime rates.

Dick got out, smiling with his signature grin and thanking the driver, handing him the proper payment while doing so.

The man in turn grunted, accepting the change and driving off without another word.

"Wow." Dick muttered to himself as he started walking. "Rude."

Quietly humming to himself, the first Robin made his way to the manor, making sure to avoid dark alleyways and staying vigilant for any signs of danger.

It took a few minutes but eventually, he managed to reach it, opening the door with an extra key he had received (stolen really, but that didn't really matter) and locking it behind him. The darkness was eerily quiet and the lack of chaos was worrying him.

"Dick?" a sleepy voice greeted him.

"John?" Dick asked, though he already knew the answer. "Where's Damian? I need to talk to him."

"You can't see him." John replied immediately.

"Why?" Dick said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

John panicked, wracking his sleep deprived brain for an excuse.

"He's under mind control and you might get infected." He blurted out, immediately regretting it but unable to take it back.

"Wait what?" Dick questioned, skeptical.

"Yup." John nodded. "Totally under mind control."

Dick opened his mouth to say something. 

"Damian, what the heck?!" Someone screamed, followed by a loud crashing noise. "Oh my god, put the katana down!"

Knowing where the noises was came from, Dick immediately sought out the closest entrance to the batcave, ordering John to stay where he was and call for backup if needed. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, concerned for his little brother's health and the health of the others around him. Throwing open the door, what he saw was not what he expected.

"Damian. what are you doing?!" He cried out.

The youngest Robin looked up, meeting the gaze of his older brother.

"Doing what has to be done." He replied in a cold voice.

The batcave was a mess right now, equipment strewn all over the place, tables and chairs flipped over. Damian stood with an arm around Tim's torso, holding him in place and holding a katana to his throat.

"You don't understand Grayson." Damian said. "I shall sacrifice Drake so that Claus will take his soul instead."

"No!" Dick exclaimed, running towards his younger brother and trying to pry the weapon out of his grip. "You can't just sacrifice people!"

And that brings us to our current situation.


	24. Sacrificing people.

Third Person POV

Damian screamed in anger as Dick finally managed to pry the weapon from his hand.

Dick screamed in triumph as he finally succeeded.

Tim screamed in fear as Dick nearly scraped his cheek with the katana.

Jason screamed for the sake of screaming.

As you could see, things were going great.

The moment Dick had safely secured the deadly object, Tim broke free from Damian's grasp and ran across the cave to hide behind Jason.

"Grayson, give that back right now!" Damian screeched while chasing his older brother. "You do not understand what you are doing!"

"Don't give it back to him, Dick!" Tim yelled from behind his human shield.

"No, no." Jason laughed. "Give it back to the demon, I want to see what happens."

"We are not sacrificing Tim!" Dick shot back with Tim nodding vigorously to the statement.

"Fine." Damian muttered, stopping in his tracks. "We shall have to sacrifice Todd instead."

"Wait wha-" Jason exclaimed, only to be cut off.

"I will do anything to save Grayson." Damian continued. "This is for the best."

"Fine." Dick said, having stopped a safe distance away from his youngest brother. "We'll sacrifice Jason."

"No we're not-" Jason began.

"But only after you explain what is going on." Dick cut him off in a gentle tone.

Damian paused, deep in thought. "I agree to your terms." He mumbled, relaxing his muscles.

"No-" Jason tried again.

"I agree too." Tim said.

"Why is everyone suddenly against me?!"

"Now that we've all agreed-"

"No we haven't!"

"-Damian can start explaining." Dick nodded.

"Todd told me that Claus was going to capture you." Damian spoke. "And imprison you in his prison in the North Pole."

"Jason did what?" Tim sputtered, unsure whether to laugh or feel angry.

"Y'know, I was originally planning to stop Damian from sacrificing you." Dick said, turning to Jason. "But after hearing that explanation, I might just let him."

"Seriously?!" Jason threw his arms into the air.

"Yes, seriously." Dick replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Fu-"

Bruce decided this was where he had to step in.

"No one is sacrificing anyone today." He stated.

"Then I shall sacrifice Todd tomorrow!"

"Let me rephrase that." Bruce said, already feeling a headache. "No one is sacrificing anyone at any time."

"Then how do you expect me to save Grayson?!" Damian growled.

"That's because Jason has been pranking you."

"W-what?" Damian asked, confused.

"Jason has been pranking you." Bruce said again. "There is no evil Santa."

"There is no evil Santa." Damian repeated to himself.

"Good! Since that's done can I go no-" Jason laughed nervously.

"Father said no sacrificing." Damian smiled menacingly. "But he didn't say no killing."

"Fu-"


	25. Someone is going to die.

Before we get into this last chapter, I just want to say thank you. I know this isn't much, but your support and encouragement has really been pushing me to write more. The comments you've been writing to me give me a lot more motivation and I don't think I would have been able to reach this point without you guys.

Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter.

Third Person POV

"Uh, Jason?" A voice asked, cutting said person off. "I've got some bad news."

Everyone paused, blinking in bewilderment as the voice continued to talk.

"Oh god, I'm going to die today." It whispered, before pausing to take what seemed to be a deep breath before continuing. "Dick escaped, and I think he's heading toward Wayne manor."

Indeed, someone was going to die today.

"Was that Roy?" Tim questioned, voice echoing around the cave in awkward silence.

All eyes swerved to Jason once more, piercing into him like Damian's katana would be in a few seconds.

"Roy." Jason replied in an emotionless voice. "You better start running."

The com immediately cut before the sentence was even done, a static noise filling the gap.

"I shall have to kill Harper too then." Damian mumbled to himself.

"It appears so, Master Damian." Alfred nodded.

"Wait- You're supporting him?!" Jason exclaimed, eyes widening in fear.

"Indeed I am, Master Jason." Alfred replied politely. "It is in your best interest to start running too."

Jason took off like all of hell was chasing him, because it probably was.

"I kinda feel bad for Jason." Dick whispered to Tim, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to get coffee." Bruce sighed, walking away from the disaster that was about to occur.

Though no one actually died that night, the screams of the two troublemakers will forever be engraved into history. The begging and sobbing were enough to deter any villain or hero from taking action.

It was a truly horrific and magnificent sight.

\- The End -

I know this ending is short, but I couldn't come up with anything else I wanted to add. Feel free to leave feedback in the comments, or check out the other stories I've written!

Thank you, and goodbye!


End file.
